The King Of Bandits
by Shinjiku
Summary: Stacey is a thief. She is actually the notorious 'Prince Of Bandits'. She journeys with her pokemon companion Celes to steal rare treasures. This is her adventures...


**The King Of Bandits: CHAPTER 1**

Stacey was a thief. A very skilled and famous thief. She is more known as the King Of Bandits. No one knows of her true identity. No one knows that the notorious "King Of Bandits is" actually a young girl of 15. She wears a mask so that no one realizes whom she is or that she is a girl. She has gained fame since her first heist. Now these are her adventures…

"Hey Celes, what do you think we should steal next?" asked Stacey. 'How about the famous statue of Isis?' answered her faithful Espeon, Celes. "Isn't that the valuable statue that is guarded on the "Island Of Dew?" said Stacey. "Yes. And the statue is also one of a kind, there is nothing like it in the whole world." Said Celes. "Ok, lets go to Island Of Dew then!" said Stacey.

The "Island Of Dew" is a beautiful island that is said is almost impossible to get into. The only way to get into the "Island Of Dew" is to fly on a Scelion. The only way to get a Scelion is to find the "Flute Of Terra" which is said to be in the "Undersea Cave Of Lege". The "Undersea Cave Of Lege" is located on the ocean floor under the "The Island Of Siege". So the Statue Of Isis is in other words is virtually unattainable.

'Stacey we are just above the "Island Of Seige"' said Celes. "Okay, Titan lets go down to the "Island Of Siege"! " said Celes to her Dragonite, Titan. Once they landed on the "Island Of Siege", Stacey changed into her diving suit and put on her equipment. After that she returned Celes into her pokeball. And got ready to dive…

After awhile Stacey reached the ocean floor and started to search for the "Undersea Cave Of Lege". Not long after that she came to its entrance. She kept on walking deeper into the cave while battling and capturing strange types of pokemon until she found a strange room at the end of it. In it was the "Flute Of Terra". She grabbed it and got ready to leave, when suddenly the cave began to shake and the walls began to crumble. Stacey quickly made her way out of the cave and swam her way to the top.

"Ok now we got the "Flute Of Terra" so where do we go to call the Scelion?" asked Stacey. 'We have to go to the top of the volcano located on this island. We better be careful. ' answered Celes. "Well that's easy. Titan bring us to the top of the volcano." Said Stacey. Titan nodded his head in agreement and flew them to the top of the volcano.

Once they reached the top of the volcano Stacey pulled out the "Flute Of Terra" and started to play it. As she was playing she noticed something red coming to them at top speed. When it arrived in front of them Stacey realized it was a Scelion. She hopped on it and then returned Titan before they set off to the "Island Of Dew".

The reason why Scelions are the only living beings able to get into the "Island Of Dew" is because Scelions once lived on the "Island Of Dew" and know a secret way to get into it. Surrounding the island is a hurricane that freezes anything that tries to get in. The island is somehow not effected by it. Many people believe mystical powers keep it safe.

When they landed on the island Stacey noticed a tall tower in the middle of it. "That is where the "Statue Of Isis" is located, right?" said Stacey. 'Yes, the "Statue of Isis" is most likely on the highest floor. It will be hard to get up there..' said Celes. "It won't be hard for **me **to get up there though." Said Stacey.

Once they reached the tower, Celes asked 'So shall we going into the tower now?' . "Nah. We'll fly up there!" answered Stacey. 'How?' said Celes. "With this. It has gotten quite used to me." Said Stacey while pointing to the Scelion that brought them to the island. 'Isn't that a bit risky?' asked Celes. "Even if it is, it is still be the best way up.." answered Stacey. 'If you say so.. But I have a bad a feeling about something up there..' said Celes. "You worry to much Celes. Whatever that is up there can't be too dangerous with me around." Said Stacey.

Stacey and Celes got on the Scelion and was flying up to the top, when suddenly something shot out at them. It seemed like no one was hurt. Then a large net shot out at them. The Scelion manage to get it off but something else shot out at it and injured it. The Scelion swayed furiously. It took a lot of effort but they manage to get to the top. At the top Stacey healed the Scelion and proceeded to another room. In the middle of the room there was a grand statue. "Is this the "Statue Of Isis?"" asked Stacey. 'Yes , I believe it is..' answered Celes.

Suddenly a loud grunt was heard. A strange beast came out of the shadows. "Is this a pokemon?" asked Stacey. 'I think so.. Why don't you check your pokedex?' answered Celes. "Okay.."said Stacey. She then pointed her pokedex at the creature. :Unknown pokemon: It beeped. "Well that didn't help at all.." said Stacey. 'Lets battle.' Said Celes. "Okay. Lets make this quick. C'mon Celes, Mystic!" shouts Stacey. With that a strange beam shot out at the creature and surrounded it. When the beam disappeared the creature was knocked out cold. "Good job Celes." Said Stacey.

CCRRAACKK! "Whats that?" said Stacey. The statue began crack.. Inside the statue Stacey could see a boy. As the statue finished cracking, slowly Stacey came closer. 'Stacey it might be dangerous!' shouted Celes. "I'm sure its safe.. Somehow I just know its safe." Said Stacey.

Suddenly the boy moved a bit. Slowly the boy began open his eyes.. "Where am I, who are you, why am I here?" said the boy. "Firstly your at the tower in the middle of the "Island Of Dew", secondly I'm Sinclair and thirdly I don't know why you are here.. I was hoping you'd tell me,.." said Stacey. The boy slowly walked towards them unsurely. The boy looked around at his surroundings.. when suddenly he said "I'm Kris.." "Oh, nice to meet you Kris." Said Stacey. "I don't know who am I or why I was in there.. I only can remember my name." said Kris. "Do you have amnesia or something?" asked Stacey. "……….." said Kris.

'What should we do with him?' asked Celes. "I dunno." Answered Stacey. 'Should we leave him here?' said Celes. "No don't leave me here!" said Kris. "You can hear Celes? Even though she wasn't talking in your mind?" asked Stacey. "Well, yes.." answered Kris. ' There is something special about him, Stacey. Maybe we should bring him along?' said Celes. "Bring me along with you?" asked Kris. "You wanna come? I don't mind company." Said Stacey. "Really? I'd love to go with you ! I hate being stuck here forever." Said Kris. "Oh and I have to warn you my journey is kinda dangerous.. And well I'm a thief." said Stacey. "A thief?" said Kris. "Well the Bandit King to be exact.." said Stacey. "Okay. I still want to go with you..!" said Kris. "Okay then! You might be useful in my journey." Said Stacey. After that they got on the Scelion and flew towards the destination of their next treasure.


End file.
